saintaugustinebynightfandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor
"Doctor" Personality Serious and uptight, most people would consider him to be a very dull and boring person. A very no-nonsense person he believe in logic and facts and will always analyze a situation based on science. He does not care for others, and typically is seen as an asshole by most people. Appearance Although he keeps his hair long, there is still an air of masculinity around him. His skin is pale and has the pallor similar to a corpse. Standing at about 6'2 he is by no means short, and often stands in a very proper posture. Her prefers to wear leathers and vests, although more often than naught he is dressed in his scrubs and lab coat. Surprisingly the man sports an impressive amount of tattoo's, although it could be speculated that it is largely due to Gunn's influence and his inherent love of needles. Other * The air around him is cold, giving a feeling of unease. Mortal Life Upbringing Born in England on September 21st, 1321 Sylas was an intelligent child with an insatiable curiosity. Sylas’ parents considered him morbid, even by the standards of his era. Often he would mutilate animals to simply see how they would function. As he grew his parents could not deny his exceptional intelligence and once he turned 14 sent him off to work under and learn from a local physician. For numerous years he would work under his teacher, slowly watching the man spiral into a dependency in the alcohol he often swore would cure the diseases he was treating . The Plague Doctor Once the Black Death began to spread in the late 1340’s, Sylas abandoned his tutor and took up the title of Plague Doctor. Donning the iconic mask he treated both rich and poor with the guesswork medicine of the time, although Sylas’ favored bloodletting. With such a High Fatality rate, Sylas used this opportunity to cut up the bodies, mutilating them for the sake of knowledge despite the fact that it was strictly forbidden to do so. Immortality The Change His methods and curiosity eventually led his sire to him, a man of the name Eadmund Able. Promised with the secrets of Death itself, Sylas eagerly complied. The change for Sylas was the opportunity he had dreamed of since childhood, granted the time to discover the secrets of what exactly made humans tick he dedicated the next 550 years doing so. Traveling with his Sire they traveled far and wide learning as much as they could about medicine and death. Sylas however, was always unsatisfied and after a while started wondering what it was in Kindred blood that made them so special. Incapacitating his Sire he completely dissected him, only to find that his Sire turned to ash before he could glean any information. Disappointed, Sylas fled (knowing full well the repercussions such an act could bring) and left for the Americas. Seattle The Market Sylas traveled as a working physician in the America’s for some time until settling in Seattle during the 1920’s. There he met his companions Myst and Gunn, they were the only ones of the Gather in Seattle to welcome him despite how offput many of the gather were. Eager to settle, Sylas was not happy when the trio decided to travel but soon found roots once more in seattle. Busying himself with his medicine he soon made connections with the local “Black Market” trading away the organs of humans for new and experimental drugs. With these he began to test new chemical compounds on Kindred and the effects certain compounds would have. Kindred At first his experimentation on fellow Kindred was small, slipping chemicals into humans before they fed, but it quickly escalated. Soon he found himself volunteering his “specialties” as a doctor for torture for the prince and forcibly used odd chemical compounds simply to see how far he could push his medicinal knowledge. St. Augustine After Gunn leaked Sylas' dealing with the black market for Organs he was forcibly uprooted from Seattle and brought with Gunn to St.Augustine. Unhappy with having to re-establish himself, Sylas and Gunn's relationship have been on the rocks lately and as such Sylas lives at his own Haven near Flagler hospital. Eager to escape to his studies once more he quickly was hired into Flagler as a Night surgeon and has been actively establishing contacts in his new hometown. GalleryCategory:Cappadocian thumb.jpg if_plague_was_in_their_breath_by_liger_inuzuka-d68fzr2.jpg 8311.jpg chrisharms1414.jpg large.jpg if_the_plague_was_their_child_by_liger_inuzuka-d5119ea.jpg lord-of-the-lost-tickets-08-2012-005.jpg RXIsgenHuhA.jpg tumblr_mj1n2wV4nT1royt0ko1_1280.jpg tumblr_mkor4s1fTR1s77vbgo7_500.jpg Playlist Category:Characters Category:Primogen Category:Cappadocian